Je t'aime, Sasuke-kun
by Cherry Ryl-chan
Summary: "Kau tahu? Selama kau koma, setiap hari Sakura selalu menemanimu, bahkan ia rela tidak tidur semalaman demi menunggumu. Kau kejam sekali teme! Ia bahkan tidak memikirkan kondisi tubuhnya sama sekali." /"Hn. Aku tidak pernah memintanya melakukan semua itu."/"Suatu saat nanti kau akan menyesal, jika ia memutuskan untuk melupakanmu."/"Siapa orang itu?"/"Sakura. Hentikan lelucon ini."
1. Chapter 1 : Senbazuru?

Fict ini terinspirasi dai Inuyasha. Tapi hanya sedikit unsur yang diambil dalam Inuyasha.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Present © Je t'aime, Sasuke-kun

By Cherry Ryl-chan

Warning : OOC, OC, gaje, abal, typo bertebaran

Pair : SasuSaku

Rated T

Happy Reading

.

.

DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !

.

.

"Jangan jatuh. Kumohan jangan jatuh." Ucap seorang gadis merah muda berulang-ulang, seakan ia sedang membaca mantra yang bisa mencegahnya jatuh dari tangga besi yang ia pinjam tanpa izin di mansion uchiha. Ditangan kirinya tergenggam sebuah untaian origami berbentuk burung bangau. Tangan kananya meraih pemegang besi. Kedua kakinya menapaki pijakan tangga tersebut. Tubuhnya bergetar.

Memang aneh jika seorang ninja gemetaran ketika menaiki tangga seperti ini. Tapi, salahkan pada kondisinya yang sedang kurang baik. Sebenarnya kondisi tubuhnya tidak bisa disalahkan. Salahkan gadis merah muda yang bekerja terlalu keras akhir-akhir ini. Ia bahkan terkadang tidak tidur sama sekali hanya untuk menjaga seseorang yang tengah terbaring lemahnya di Rumah Sakit Konoha.

BRUUKK

"Ssh. Sakit." Rintihnya sambil mengusap pantatnya yang telah mencium rumput.

Ia melihat sekitar. Sangat sepi. Tentu saja sepi, semua marga Uchiha 'kan telah dibantai beberapa tahun lalu. Seketika ia merinding mengingatnya.

'Tapi..'

Tapi kemudian ia bangkit lagi menuju tangga dan bersiap naik. Tekadnya sudah bulat. Apapun yang terjadi ia akan tetap membuat seribu burung kertas. Agar harapannya terkabul.

Kakinya mulai menaiki anak tangga satu persatu. Tapi..

BRUUKK

"Aah.. Ssh.." rintihnya kesakitan

"Oi, Sakura-chan! Kau ada disini 'kan?" teriak seseorang

"N-Naruto?" ucap Sakura. Pria yang dipanggil Naruto segera berlari menghampirinya yang tengah teduduk direrumputan.

"Sakura-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Sakura hanya menggeleng lemah. Pria itu membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto

Sakura idak menjawab, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya kearah sebuah pohon yang tadi berusaha dinaikinya. Dimana dipohon tersebut telah tergantung lebih dari lima ratus bangau kertas. Tanpa diberitahu pun, Naruto tahu bahwa Sakura masih terus berusaha membuat seribu bangau kertas.

Naruto menatap sendu pada sahabat merah mudanya

"Hentikan Sakura-chan. Yang kau lakukan tidak ada gunanya. Teme tidak akan pernah bangun la-"

PLAAK

"TIDAAK! Sasuke pasti akan bangun. Saat ini Sasuke sedang tertidur. Ia akan segera bangun Naruto!" teriak Sakura histeris. Naruto memegang pipinya yang baru saja terkena tamparan gadis dihadapannya.

"KAU TIDAK MENGERTI JUGA, SAKURA?! TEME TIDAK AKAN BANGUN!" teriak Naruto tak kalah kerasnya dengan Sakura. Bahkan ia tak menggunakan embel-embela-chan pada Sakura.

"N-Naruto.." lirih Sakura. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Kau dengar sendiri 'kan, apa yang dikatakan Tsunade-baachan?!"

Sakura terdiam. Tentu. Ia ingat. Ia ingat dengan jelas. Sebuah kalimat yang paling paling tidak ingin ia dengar saat itu.

"_Kondisinya sangat tidak memungkinkan. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan.. Mati saat ini juga. Atau tetap hidup.. Tapi koma selamanya."_

"TIDAAk! Tsunade-shisou bukan Tuhan, Naruto. Ucapannya tidak bisa dipercaya." teriak Sakura histeris. Tangisnya pecah

"Dan kau juga bukan Tuhan yang bisa merubah takdir!" ucap Naruto geram. Pasalnya ia sudah lelah melihat Sakura seperti ini. Melihat Sakura yang melakukan sebuah hal yang sia-sia, membuat hatinya sakit.

'Kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa melihatku Sakura-chan? Bahkan sampai saat ini kau masih mencintai Sasuke. Sebegitu besarnya kah cintamu itu untu Sasuke?' Pikir Naruto sedih. Perlahan matanya berkaca-kaca.

Naruto melihat Sakura yang kini sedang terisak. Perlahan direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

"N-Naruto?" ucap Sakura kaget ketika Naruto tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu." Ucap Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya. Sakura hanya mengangguk didada Naruto.

Cukup lama mereka bertahan dengan posisi itu, sampai Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sekarang biar aku yang memasang bangau kertas itu, ya? Lebih baik kau pulang saja. Kondisi tubuhmu sedang kurang sehat." ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku mau ke Rumah Sakit saja. Menunggui Sasuke-kun."

Hati Naruto mencelos. 'Kenapa Sakura-chan? Kenapa yang ada dipikaranmu hanya Sasuke. Bahkan dirimu sendiri tak kau pikirkan.' Ingin sekali Naruto mengatakan itu. Tapi hanya ia ucapkan didalam hati.

Naruto mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kalau itu maumu."

Sakura pun pergi menggalkan Naruto setelah menyerahkan untaian bangau kertas itu.

**..·****oOo****·..**

Sakura berjalan ditengah keheningan. Bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan, seakan merangkul perasaannya. Langkahnya berhenti didepan sebuah danau. Danau tempat Sasuke dulu biasa berlatih Goukakyuu No Jutsu. Sakura pernah beberapa kali mengintip saat Sasuke tengah latihan. Saat itu Sasuke tengah berjuang keras untuk mendapat pengakuan dari ayahnya.

Ia melanjutkan kembali langkahnya. Pikirannya melayang pada masa-masa saat Sasuke masih di Konoha dengan tim tujuh. Sakura merindukan masa itu. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak pergi saat itu, pasti mereka masih akan tetap menjadi tim tujuh seperti dulu.

Langkah Sakura berhenti lagi. Disebuah taman tempat ketika Sakura berusah menahan kepergian Sasuke. Hati Sakura mencelos mengingatnya. Sakura berhenti sejenak, lalu duduk disebuah bangku. Bangku dimana sasuke dulu meninggalkannya dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri setelah ia memukul tegkuk Sakura.

Pikirannya melayang kembali. Tanpa sadar Sakura bersenandung.

**Sakura POV's**

**Sha la la... itsuka kitto**

**Boku wa te ni surunda**

**Hakanaki mune ni sotto**

**Hikari moete yuke**

(Sha la la, suatu hari nanti,

Aku tahu aku akan menemukannya  
Semoga cahaya dalam hatiku yang tak tetap terbakar dengan lembut)

.

"Aku mohon Naruto. Bawa Sasuke kembali."

"Tentu saja. Aku berjanji, Sakura-chan"

.

"Sakura-chan. Aku sudah menepati janjiku. Aku berhasil membawa Sasuke pulang. Tapi.. Maafkan aku."

Saat itu harusnya aku sadar. Sasuke tidak akan kembali lagi. Tidak akan pernah.

.

**Aitaku naru no shoutou**

**Naki taku naru no junjou**

**Natsu no hintobikonda**

**Hotaru wa kae ra nai**

"Hasrat" membuaku ingin bertemu denganmu  
"Kepolosan" membuatku ingin menangis  
Kunang-kunang yang melompat di musim panas yang membakar tidak akan kembali

**Anata wa nani mo iwazu**

**Kuchizuke o nokoshite**

**Kizutsu ku mama una zui nare**

**Kanashii hodo inochi yurameite ita**

Tanpa kata-kata, kau meninggalkanku satu ciuman  
Membiarkannya terbakar, kau mengangguk  
Hidup ini begitu berkelap-kelip hingga membuatku sedih

.

Ditempat ini kau meninggalkanku. Sendirian dalam sepi. Hanya ucapan 'arigatou' yang kau ucapkan yang menjadi pengantar kepergianmu.

.

**Sha la la... itsuka kitto**

**Boku wa te ni surunda**

**Hakanaki mune ni sotto**

**Hikari moete yuke**

Sha la la, suatu hari nanti,

Aku tahu aku akan menemukannya  
Semoga cahaya dalam hatiku yang tak tetap terbakar dengan lembut

**Sha la la... itoshiki hito**

**Anata mo miete iru no**

**Mamayui tsuki ga sotto**

**Ashita o tera shite**

Sha la la, cintaku, kau juga bisa melihatnya  
Bulan yang menyilaukan menerangi hari esok dengan lembut

**Tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite...**

Dengan terang, bersinar dengan terang

**Kaze ni fukare ni shoutou**

**Hageshiku naru kokoroni**

**Gagu re sora omoidega**

Di dalam hatiku, kenangan yang hampir menghilang dalam hembusan angin  
Kembali bersinar dengan lembut

.

Kenangan akan dirimu tak akan pernah kulupakan. Tak akan kubiarkan menghilang sedikitpun.

.

**Matayasa shiku komoru**

**Muchuyude kake da shitara**

**Uemareru kiga shita**

**Omoru ku nama**

**Teo nabasuyo**

**Setsuna hodo inochi yurameite yuku**

Ku kira bila ku berlari dengan segenap kemampuanku aku bisa menggapaimu  
Aku mengulurkan tangan sebisaku  
Hidup ini begitu berkelap-kelip hingga membuatku sakit

**.**

Harusnya aku sadar. Walaupun aku berlari dengan segenap kemampuanku, dan mengulurkan tanganku. Aku tak akan pernah bisa menggapaimu.

.

**Shalala... bokuwa zuto**

**Utai tsuzu keteikuyo**

**Furueru mune ni soto**

**Hikari moete yuke**

Sha la la, aku akan terus menyanyi selamanya  
Semoga cahaya dalam hatiku yang bergetar terbakar dengan lembut

**Shalala... itoshi ki hito**

**Anatani todokume yori**

**Hakenai sora ni soto**

**Omoi tsugora sete**

Sha la la, cintaku, agar bisa menjangkaumu  
Biarkan perasaan ini pergi menembus langit tak berujung  
Menuju padamu agar kau bisa mendengarnya

.

Biarlah perasaan cintaku ini pergi menembus langit tak berujung, menuju padamu agar kau bisa mendengarnya.

.

**Tsuyoku tsuyoku... kimigashite**

Dengan nyaring, bergema dengan nyaring

**Shalala itsuka kito**

**Hotaru wa moetsuki**

**Chite kieyuku**

**Mune ni soto**

**Yume o kagayaite**

Sha la la, aku tahu pada akhirnya kunang-kunang akan terbakar dan mati  
Semoga mimpi dalam hatiku yang mati ini berkedip dengan lembut

**Shalala... itsoshikihito**

**Anata mo sora hini ne**

**Kimareku natsu ni soto**

**Negai o kesagete**

Sha la la, cintaku, jangan pernah lupakan juga  
Harapan yang kita buat dalam diam, di musim panas yang bersinar ini

**Shalala... Itsuka kito**

**Boku wa teni surunda**

**Hakanaki mune ni soto**

**Hikari moete yuke**

Sha la la, suatu hari nanti, aku tahu aku akan menemukannya  
Semoga cahaya dalam hatiku yang tak tetap terbakar dengan lembut

**Shalala... Itoshi ki hito**

**Anata mo mieteiruno**

**Mamayui tsuki ga soto**

**Ashita o terashite**

Sha la la, cintaku, kau juga bisa melihatnya  
Bulan yang menyilaukan menerangi hari esok dengan lembut

**Tsuyoku tsuyoku kagayaite**

Dengan terang, bersinar dengan terang

.

Cintaku hanya untukmu Sasuke-kun. Jangan pernah lupakan aku. Begitu pula aku tak akn=an pernah melupakanmu.

Sakura POV's End

.

KRIEET

Pintu dibuka.

"Ino, dimana Sakura?" tanya seorang wanita cantik berabut pirang diikat dua dibawah yang baru saja masuk.

"Eh? Hm, mungkin di mansion Uchiha, Tsunade-sama. Biasanya 'kan jam segini dia perg kesana untuk menggantungan bangau kertas." Ucap Ino dengan tatapan sendu memandang keluar jendela.

"Hm, begitu ya." Ucap Tsunade

Merasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Ino pamit untuk ke kamar pasien lainnya.

"Apa sebegitu berharganya kah kau dimata Sakura? Sampai Sakura menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Tsunade pada seorang lelaki berambut raven yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya dihadapannya. Yang tentu saja tak akan mendapat jawaban dari yang bersangkutan.

KRIEET

Pintu terbuka lagi, menampilkan gadis dengan iris emerald yang terlihat-sendu?

"Tsunade-shisou. Ino bilang kau mencariku. Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu

"Ah iya. Aku hanya mau mengatakan, jaga kondisimu. Jangan bekerja berlebihan Sakura. Malam ini pulanglah. Ada banyak perawat yang akan menjaga Sasuke." Ucap Tsunade miris melihat Sakura yang akhir-akhir ini jarang tidur hingga menimbulkan kantung mata pada wajahnya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Biar aku saja, shisou. Aku ingin menemani Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum tipis.

"Tidak bisa Sakura. Pikirkan juga kesehatanmu. Kalau kau sakit. Aku juga yang repot." Ucap tsunade mulai geram akan kekeras kepalaan muridnya ini.

"Hah. Baiklah." Ucap Sakura. Tsunade menggangguk. "Baguslah kalau kau mengerti.

"Tsunade-shisou?" panggil Sakura

"Hn." Ucap Tsunade singkat.

"Bisa kau tinggalkan aku dan Sasuke sendirian?"

Tsunade menghela nafas gusar. "Baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Ucapnya lalu meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke diruangan itu sendirian.

"Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura setelah Tsunade pergi.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kapan kau bangun?"

"..."

"Jangan diam saja. Jawab aku." Matanya muulai berkaca-kaca.

"..."

"Sasuke-kun jawab aku. Katakan sesuatu. Jawab dengan 'hn' saja juga tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura. Tangisnya pecah. Isakan keluar dari bibirnya yang pucat.

"Sasuke-kun. Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan kau bangun." Ucapnya lagi sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Hiks..hiks.."

Hening untuk beberapa saat, sampai Sakura tenang.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Tunggu sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi kita akan segera bertemu. Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kita bersama lagi seperti dulu. Sekalipun mengorbankan nyawaku. Ucap Sakura dengan sorotan tajam, lalu menggalkan ruangan Sasuke.

**..·****oOo****·..**

"Jadi kau sudah memikirkan jawabannya?" tanya seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang yang bagian ujungnya diikat oleh pita.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda dihadapannya mengangguk penuh keyakinan. "Tapi, aku tidak ingin ingatanya hilang."

Gadis berambut hitam tadi tersenyum angkuh. "Bukankah aku hanya memberikan dua pilihan, Sakura? Mempertahankan memorinya atau melihatnya sadar dari koma tapi kehilangan ingatannya?" tanya gadis itu.

"Aku mohon Kikyou-san. Aku tidak mau jika Sasuke kehilangan ingatannya." Ucap Sakura

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan? Melihatnya koma seumur hidup. Itu yang kau inginkan?" ucap gadis bernama Kikyou itu kesal.

Sakura menatap Kikyou yakin. "Aku sudah memikirkannya. Apa aku bisa mengajukan sebuah penawaran?" ucap Sakura tegas.

"Hm. Penawaran apa?" tanya Kikyou

"Bagaimana.. Bagaimana jika aku dan Sasuke bertukar posisi?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kikyou bingung

"Bagaimana jika aku menggantikan Sasuke? Jadi memoriku yang akan menghilang." Ucap Sakura

"Apa?! Kau tahu itu tidak beresiko, Sakura? Aku tidak menjamin jika tidak akan terjadi sesuatu padamu." Seru Kikyou kesal. Ia tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Bukankah itu berati jika Sasuke yang kehilangan memorinya, maka tidak ada yang menjamin jika ia kan baik-baik saja. Benarkan?!" Teriak Sakura geram

"Tidak. Kau salah. Jika Itu Sasuke. Akan lebih memudahkan untuk menghilangkan memorinya. Krena dari awal ketika ia koma. Memorinya memang menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi kalau kau? Itu akan beresiko fatal. Bagaimana jika otakmu menolak? Akan terjadi gangguan pada saraf otakmu. Dan itu bisa menyebabkan lemahnya kerja otak. Kau tidak akan bisa berpikir, kau tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal sebagaimana yang diperintahkan otakmu untuk menggerakan bagian-bagian tubuhmu. Atau kau bisa saja mengalami lumpuh total. Atau yang lebih parah bisa mengakibatkan kematian." Jelas Kikyou panjang lebar dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Aku siap meneriman resiko apapun. Asalkan Sasuke-kun tidak melupakanku." Ucap Sakura yakin

Kikyou menghela nafas gusar. "Baiklah. Baiklah jika itu keinginanmu. Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu aku tidak tanggung jawab." Ucap Kikyou pasrah.

Sakura mengangguk. "Jadi, bisa kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Sakura mantap

"Hah. Baiklah. Apa ada kata terakhir yang ingin kau ucapkan, Sakura?" tanya Kikyou.

Sakura tertawa. "Kau ini. Seperti akan dieksekusi mati saja."

Kikyou mendengus. "Bukankah sudah ku bilang, jika ini bisa beresiko kematian.?" Ucap Kikyou kesal

"Iya-iya. Aku.. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

Kikyou tiba-tiba menerjang Sakura dengan pelukan. Sakura terkejut akan tingkah Kikyou, tapi kemudian ia balas memeluk Kikyou. Terdengar suara isakan tangis. Biasa Sakura rasakan bahunya sedikit basah.

"Kikyou-san. Kau menangis?"

"Jangan lupakan aku." Ucap Kikyou disela isakan tangisnya.

"Tentu saja aku akan melupakanmu 'kan?" tanya Sakura bingung

"Tidak. Kau hanya akan melupakan Sasuke."

"Hm, begitu. Baiklah. Bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

Kikyou mengangguk dalam pelukannya. "Sebelumnya, aku ingin megucapkan terima kasih atas semuanya. Jika waktu itu tidak ada kau. Mungkin saat ini aku sudah mati. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Ucap Kikyou tersenyum manis.

"Iya, sama-sama." Ucap Sakura balasa tersenyum manis

"Baiklah kita mulai sekarang." Uacp Kikyou lalu mengambil sebuah kotak kayu. Ia membuka kotak tersebut lalu membuka kotak tersebut, dana menyerahkan sebuah bola kristal pada Sakura.

"Pejamkan matamu. Fokuskan pikiranmu pada satu tujuan yang kau harapkan. Percayalah, hanya orang-orang terpilih yang bisa menggunakan Shikon No Tama. "

Sakura melakukan sesuai dengan perkataan Kikyou. Lalu tiba-tiba keluar sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan dari bola kristal itu. Cahayanya makin membesar dengan Sakura yang berada dialam cahaya tersebut. Kikyou menghindar secepatnya. Setelah cahaya tersebut menghilang, Kikyou beranjak mendekati Sakura. Dilihatnya wajah Sakura pucat. Lalu seperti teringat akan sesuat, ia cepat-cepat menngalihkan pandangannnya ke seluruh tempat.

'Dimana Shikon No Tamanya? ' pikirnya. Tapi karena terlalu khawatir akan keadaan Sakura, ia tidak menghiraukannya.

Kikyou membawa tubuh Sakura yang tidak sadarkan diri ke Rumah Sakit.

'Kenapa kondisinya memburuk? Bertahanlah Sakura.' Pikirnya khawatir

**..·****oOo****·..**

Sementara itu di tempat Sasuke. Sebuah cahaya yang sama muncul pada tubuh Sasuke. Seorang perawat yang saat itu sedang bertugas di ruangan Sasuke kaget bukan main. Karena panik ia berlari keluar mencari pertolongan, saat dijalan ia bertemu Tsunade. Dan langsung saja mereka kembali ke ruangan Sasuke. Tapi anehnya, saat meeka kembali cahaya itu sudah menghilang.

'Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak.' Pikir Tsunade

Tiba-tiba Tsunade dikejutkn oleh sesuatu yang bergerak.

"S-Sasuke!" pekiknya. Pasalanya ia melihat jari Sasuke yang bergerak.

.

.

.

To Be ConTinue

Nggak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba kepikiran ingin bikin fict ini :/

Semoga kalian suka Hehe

Review? Ditunggu banget^^

Review dari kalian, semangat buat aku.


	2. Chapter 2 : Siapa kau?

**Previous Chapter :**

Sementara itu di tempat Sasuke. Sebuah cahaya yang sama muncul pada tubuh Sasuke. Seorang perawat yang saat itu sedang bertugas di ruangan Sasuke kaget bukan main. Karena panik ia berlari keluar mencari pertolongan, saat dijalan ia bertemu Tsunade. Dan langsung saja mereka kembali ke ruangan Sasuke. Tapi anehnya, saat meeka kembali cahaya itu sudah menghilang.

'Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak.' Pikir Tsunade

Tiba-tiba Tsunade dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang bergerak.

"S-Sasuke!" pekiknya. Pasalanya ia melihat jari Sasuke yang bergerak.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Present © Je t'aime, Sasuke-kun

By Cherry Ryl-chan

Warning : OOC, OC, gaje, abal, typo bertebaran

Pair : SasuSaku

Rated T

Happy Reading

.

.

DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ !

.

.

Malam itu Neji baru saja pulang dari misi, ketika ia melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya. Penasaran, ia mendekati orang itu. Semakin dekat, terlihatlah warna merah muda. Eh? Merah muda? Maksudnya pink?

"Sakura!" Neji terkejut karena mendapati teman seangkatannya tengah terbaring tak berdaya di tengah jalan.

Dengan segera ia menggendong Sakura ala bridal style. Sesaat ia menyapu pandangannya pada sekitar. Sepi, tidak ada siapapun.

'Aku tidak merasakan adanya cakra seseorang.' Pikirnya

'BYAKUGAN'

'Tidak ada siapapun, mungkin hanya perasaanku.' Pikirnya lagi

Tidak membuang waktu lagi, ia membawa Sakura menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha.

.

.

Sementara itu, Naruto tengah berlari menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sesaat sebelumnya, Shizune datang ke apartemennya dengan napas yang terengah-engah dan wajah yang terlihat lega.

"Sasuke sudah sadar, segeralah ke Rumah Sakit. Beri tahu juga Sakura."

Ucapan Shizune terbayang kembali dipikirannya. 'Benarkah Sasuke sudah sadar? Syukurlah.' Pikir Naruto. Ia sungguh sangat lega mendengarnya. Tapi yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah dimana Sakura? Setelah menrima kabar jika Sasuke tengah siuman, ia secepat kilat melesat menuju kedimana Haruno. Tapi yang dilihatnya, rumah iu sepi tanpa penghuni. Lalu kemana sahabat merah mudanya itu?

Dari jauh ia melihat dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya, seorang pria yang sedang menggendong seorang gadis merah muda. Eh, tunggu. Merah muda?

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Naruto.

Neji menghentikan langkahnya, dan menoleh.

"Oi Neji! Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Penjelasannya nanti saja, lebih baik kita bawa dia ke Rumah Sakit." Ujar neji, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Oi, kau ini!" teriak Naruto kesal. Lalu mengejar langkah Neji.

"Katakan, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto geram

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Saat aku pulang dari misi, aku menemukannya dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri." Jawab Neji. Naruto memandang wajah Sakura, dilihatnya wajah yang pucat pasi itu.

"Kau sendiri? Sedang apa malam-malam begini?" tanya Neji heran.

Ekspersi Naruto mendadak berubah, terlihat senang?

"Sasuke sudah sadar. Ma dari itu aku mau ke Rumah Sakit melihatnya." Sesaat Neji terkejut.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah." Ucap Neji lega. Eh?

"Hah?" Naruto memandang Neji heran.

Neji yang mengerti tatapan Naruto, lantas menjawab. "Jika Sasuke sudah sadar, berarti usaha sakura selama ini tidak sia-sia bukan?"

"Usaha?" tanya Naruto bingung. "Ia menggantungkan harapan kepada seribu bangau kertas. Untuk siapa lagi kalau bukan untuk Uchiha itu?" jelas Neji.

Naruto terdiam, memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab. Karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

.

.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini Sasuke? Apa ada bagian dari tubuhmu yang sulit digerakkan?" tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang diikat dua dibawah.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Sasuke menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, seperti mencari seseorang. Siapa yang kau cari Sasuke?

BRAAKK

"TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!" pintu terbuka dengan tidak elitnya, menampakkan seorang pria berambut pirang.

"NARUTO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH? INI RUMAH SAKIT, JANGAN BERTERIAK!" teriak Tsunade tak kalah keras dari Naruto. Lebih keras mungkin.

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke hanya sweatdrop. 'Siapa yang berteriak, siapa yang marah.' Pikir keduanya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada mantan rekan satu timnya. "S-Sasuke?" ucap Naruto. Perlahan ia mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Lalu..

BUUGH

"CIH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, DOBE?!" seru Sasuke geram. Baru saja sadar dari koma, sudah dapat pukulan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan.

"Kenapa baru sadar, hah?! Tidak puaskah kau membuat Sakura-chan menangis?" seru Naruto seraya terus menghajar Sasuke.

BUUGH

BUUGH

"Hah... Hahh.." Napas Naruto terengah-engah. Ia masih masih terus memukul Sasuke. Tapi tak ada perlawanan sama sekali dari Sasuke.

"Sudah cukup hentikan, Naruto! Kau mau dia tak sadarkan diri lagi?" seru Tsunade geram melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya kekanakan.

"Cih, aku tidak selemah itu." Ucap Sasuke tak terima.

"Ah. Aku baru ingat, mana Sakura? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruh Shizune untuk menyampaikan padamu agar memberitahu Sakura?" tanya Tsunade

Naruto berhenti dari kegiatannya memukul Sasuke. "I-itu.. Tadi aku ke rumahnya,tapi tak ada siapapun disana. Dan ditengah pejalanan menuju kesini, aku bertemu Neji yang tengah menggendong Sakura-" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. "-yang tak sadarkan diri." Ucap Naruto. Sasuke tersentak, tapi hanya sesaat sebelum kembali dengan wajahnya yang datar.

"Apa?" ucap Tsunade terkejut. "Sekarang dimana dia?" tanya Tsunade

"Tentu saja sedang diperiksa oleh Shizune." Jawab Naruto lesu.

"Bukan Sakura. Maksudku, mana Hyuuga itu?" tanya Tsunade

"Tuh." Jawab Naruto sambil mengarahkan dagunya ke belakang Tsunade.

"Ada apa mencariku?" tanya Neji datar.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sakura?" tanya Tsunade.

Neji menghela napas. "Kukira Naruto sudah memberi tahumu 'kan?" tanya Neji. Sontak semua mata memandang Naruto.

"Y-ya, agar lebih jelas. Biar Neji saja yang menjelaskan. Hehe." Jawabnya dengan cengiran.

"Saat pulang misi, aku menemukan Sakura yang sudah dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri." Jelas Neji. Lalu ia memandang Sasuke yang sepertinya terlihat sangat sehat. Bukan seperti orang yang baru bangun dari koma.

"Baiklah, aku akan melihat Sakura dulu." Ucap Tsunade lalu melangkah pergi.

"Sepertinya mitos tentang senbazuru itu benar-benar nyata." ucap Neji tiba-tiba.

Sasuke mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Belum sampai seribu, Neji. Mungkin baru setengahnya jika dihitung dari lamanya teme koma. Dan setipa harinya dia membuat satu untai yang berisi lima bangau kertas." Ucap Naruto seraya menghitung menggunakan jarinya. Sasuke makin tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Senang melihatmu sudah sadar, Uchiha-san. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Ucap Neji lalu pergi menyusul tsunade.

"Oi Neji, kau hanya pamit pada Sasuke-teme saja? Padaku tidak? Dasar menyebalkan." Seru Naruto yang tidak dijawab oleh Neji karena telah menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Hn. Dobe, berapa lama aku tidur?" tanyaSasuke tiba-tiba

"Eh? Hm.. kurang lebih, empat bulan." Ucap Naruto seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Selama itu?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Hah.. Aku kira kau tidak akan bangun lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tsunade-baa-chan bilang, kau tidak akan pernah bangun lagi." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah serius.

Sasuke tersentak. 'Hah?' pikirnya

"Kau tahu bagaimana reaksi Sakura-chan ketika mendengar hal itu?"

"Hn."

"Hah.. Sudahlah. Aku yakin kau tidak ingin mengetahuinya. Kau tidak pernah peduli pada Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto ketus.

"Hn."

Naruto menggeram kesal.

BUUGH

"Kau! Kenapa kau tidak pernah melihat Sakura-chan? Sakura itu sangat mencintaimu, baka-teme!" teriak Naruto tak tahan.

"Kau tahu? Selama kau koma, setiap hari Sakura selalu menemanimu, bahkan ia rela tidak tidur semalaman demi menunggumu. Kau kejam sekali teme! Ia bahkan tidak memikirkan kondisi tubuhnya sama sekali." Seru Naruto. Suaranya melemah kala mengingat bagaimana kekeraskepalaan gadis merah muda itu yang selalu bersikeras untuk menunggu Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku tidak pernah memintanya melakukan semua itu." Ucapnya dingin.

"Terserah! Terserah kau saja, teme. Suatu saat nanti kau akan menyesal, jika ia memutuskan untuk melupakanmu." Ucap Naruto ketus seraya meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Aku menunggu saat itu tiba." Ucapnya ambigu.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah disertai kicauan burung yang merdu. Sinarnya mentari masuk melalui celah jendela kamar dimana Sakura dirawat.

"Engh.." Sakura melenguh dalam tidurnya. Perlahan-lahan tampaklah sepasang manik emerald cerah.

"Dimana aku?" tanyanya entah pada sippa. Ia mendudukkan dirinya senyaman mungkin.

SREEKK

Suara pintu terbuka membuatnya menoleh. Tampak seorang pria berambut pirang tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Naruto."

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah sadar?" langsung saja Naruto menterbu tubuh Sakura dengan pelukan.

"N-Naruto.. Hah.. Aku tidak-hah-bisa bernafas." Ucap Sakura terengah-engah.

"Ah. Maaf Sakura-chan. Habis aku senang sekali." Ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Sakura pun bisa bernapas lega. "Ini dimana? Apa yang terjadi padaku, Naruto?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ini di Rumah Sakit, Sakura-chan. Kemarin Neji menemukanmu pingsan dijalan."

"Begitu."

"Tapi, apa yang terjadi Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau bisa pingsan?" tana Naruto

Sakura menggeleng. "'Entahlah, aku tidak ingat." Ucapnya

"Oh iya, Sakura-chan. Kau pasti senang mendengarnya. Ini tentang-"

SREEKK

"Hn." Sasuke tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Oi, teme. Baru saja aku ingin memberitahu Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto cemberut.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke singkat. Pandangannya tertuju pada gadis merah mudah yang tengah menatapnya sedari ia masuk keruangan itu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini teme? Kukira kau tidak amnesia dan melupakan perkataanmu sendiri tadi malam." Ucap Naruto yang berubah ketus ketika mengingat ucapan Sasuke tadi malam.

"Hn. Hokage itu yang menyuruhku." Ucapnya sambil memandang Naruto sekilas, lalu kebali memandang Sakura. Ia heran, kenapa gadis di hadapannya ini diam terus sedari tadi.

"Naruto." Panggil Sakura. Naruto pun menoleh pada Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Siapa orang itu?" tanya Sakura seraya menunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya.

'DEG'

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"S-Sakura-cha, kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan? Kau tidak mengingatnya?" ucap Naruto

Sakura menggeleng.

"Hentikan Sakura! Kau pikir ini lucu, hah?" seru Sasuke kesal.

"Aku.. tidak ingat pernah mengenalmu." Ucap Sakura pelan

'DEG'

"Sakura-chan.. Kau mengingatkku, tapi kenapa tidak mengingat teme? Dia Sasuke, orang yang selalu kau cintai!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

"S-Sasuke? Aku... Uuh.. Aaaaahh-" Sakura menggeram kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto panik.

"Aku akan memanggil Baa-chan. Sasuke jaga dia!" seru Naruto sebelum melesat kelura dari ruangan itu.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekat ke arah Askura yang masih menggeram kesakitan.

"Sakura. Hentikan lelucon ini." Seru Sasuke dingin. Ia mengguncangkan bahu Sakura.

"Ap-Ahhhh"

"Sakura!"

Sakura terkulai lemas seketika, hingga kepalanya membentur dada bidang Sasuke.

.

Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan, Sasuke?

'Aku menunggu saat itu.'

Ingat ucapanmu yang ambigu itu?

.

.

.

Kikutsu, namida wo nagashitara..  
Every Heart, sunao ni nareru darou...  
Dare ni, omoi wo tsutaetara..  
Every Heart, kokoro mitasareru no darou...

( Berapa, banyak air mata harus tumpah?  
Every Heart, Sebelum kita dapat menjadi jujur?  
Kepada siapa kita harus mempercayakan perasaan kita?  
Every Heart, Sehingga kita tak bisa lagi merasa kesepian? )

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Apaa iniiiii?! Chap ini berantakan. Gaje, alur ga jelas, terlalu pendek. T.T

Jadi sedih... Tapi yah, biarlah.

Semoga kalian suka..

Review? Ditunggu^^

Review dari kalian, semangat buat aku =)


End file.
